Who you gonna call?
by lady emebalia
Summary: Three phone calls between the Winchesters and their favorite male hooker. Established Wincest, threesome, explicit adult content. Third in the NickTheHooker'verse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This story is the third in the NickTheHooker'verse so you probably want to read the other ones first.

**Kinks: **Established wincest, threesome, prostitution, phone sex, mention of bondage

* * *

**Who you gonna call?**

It was long after midnight when Nick came home to the small apartment he shared with Aiden. His roommate wasn't home yet, Nick had seen him getting in a Porsche just a few hours ago and didn't expect him back before dawn. But with quite some cash in his pocket, Nick had no doubt. Lucky bastard, getting picked up by a Porsche.

_Yeah but that thing has nothing on a '67 Impala,_ Nick could practically hear Dean's voice in his head.

However, Nick's evening hadn't been that bad either. He stuffed the wad of bills in the back of the drawer under his socks and then peeled of his clothes. The smell of cigarettes and sweat lingered in the fabric and on his skin and traces of dried come itched on Nick's face.

"I know why I charge extra for shooting in my face." Nick muttered and padded naked to the bathroom. After a shower and brushing his teeth, and a good gargling with mouthwash to get the latex taste out of his throat, Nick felt human again.

Not quite ready for bed he made himself comfortable on the couch and switched on the TV. Dozing off to some guy advertising "the last set of cooking pots you'll ever buy" Nick snuggled deeper into the cushions.

Half asleep it took him a moment to realize that the buzzing noise wasn't coming from the TV but as soon as Nick saw the caller ID on his phone he was wide awake. Dean.

It had been nearly three weeks since they had given him a call, nineteen days to be exact but who was counting, and secretly Nick had started to wonder if they had moved on. It wasn't the longest gap between their awesome sex sessions, that would have been twenty-seven days, but it was still way too long if anybody would bother to ask Nick.

"Hi." Nick answered the phone and tried to not sound as exited as he felt.

"Hi." Came Dean's rough voice through the speaker. "I … ehm … I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no." Nick hurried to say and turned off the TV. "Just watching TV."

But it made him wonder. Usually Sam or Dean called during the day, at least not when it was most likely that he was either working or sleeping. And Dean sounded off somehow. Especially when Dean didn't say anything for a long minute.

"You okay?" Nick finally asked. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm good." It sounded like he was rubbing his face.

"You two in town?" In his mind Nick was already rearranging the next days. Usually Sam and Dean tried to get the most out of their short stops in town and Nick just wanted to sleep for twenty-four hours straight afterwards.

"No." Dean cleared his throat. "We're not … actually I don't know where we are … we kinda left in a hurry."

Nick waited for an explanation but Dean didn't offer one. Instead he sighed heavily.

"Dean, is Sam alright?" Cold fear settled deep in his guts and not for the first time Nick wondered what Sam and Dean did for a living. It was dangerous, that much Nick had figured out by himself.

"He's sleeping now." Dean's voice was soft but raspy and it did nothing to ease Nick's worries. "I thought … for a second I thought I lost him."

_Oh God_, Nick closed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know. Or if Dean would actually tell him.

"He went through a window." Dean sounded far away. "I couldn't … he was lying there. So still, so much blood."

Nick had no idea how or why Sam fell out of a window but he had no problems picturing him lying there in his own blood.

"But he's going to be okay, right?" Nick grabbed the phone tighter and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah." Dean came back from wherever his thoughts had been. "Yeah, head wounds bleed like a bitch but he's fine. Concussion, two broken fingers and cuts and bruises all over. Looked worse than it was."

"That's good." It didn't sound too bad but one thing still made Nick wonder. "Dean, don't get me wrong, man, I'm glad you called me but … why are you calling me?" _Shouldn't you talk to somebody of your family?_, was the unspoken question.

For a long moment Dean didn't answer.

"You're the only one who knows." He finally said and he didn't need to say more. Dean hadn't told his family that he was gay, that he was with another man. That he was with Sam.

Nick understood.

_No damn faggots under my roof!_ His father's voice echoed through his mind. Kicked out in the middle of the night.

Nick understood.

"Where are you? A motel?" Nick shoved the memory aside and concentrated on the here and now. "Give me your surroundings."

"Yeah, a motel. I'm sitting on the toilet." Now Dean actually chuckled. "Don't worry, on the closed lid with my pants up."

"Get your ass over to the bed." Nick ordered, an idea forming in his head.

"I don't want to disturb Sammy." His sigh was heavy.

"Wait, they didn't keep him overnight?" That was a good sign, right? But when Dean didn't say anything another thought occurred to Nick. "Dean, you took him to a hospital, right? Right?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Dean finally answered in a tone that clearly said _Drop it_. "He's going to be fine."

_You thought he was dead_, Nick wanted to yell at him but kept his mouth shut. Instead he did something else. Dean didn't need him to yell at him. Dean needed something to distract him from the picture in his head of Sam lying motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

"You heard that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"That was me taking my shirt off." He let Dean hear his smug grin.

"I didn't call for that." Dean hurried to say. "You don't have to … I'm not really in the mood anyway." The last words were kinda lame and Nick chose to ignore them and took of his sweatpants.

"I'm naked now." He informed Dean. "I'm lying on the couch, all stretched out, stroking myself."

Dean swallowed thickly at the other end of the line. "Phone sex? Really?"

Nick shrugged. "Why not? You said Sam is going to be fine, he's sleeping now. You on the other hand need to get your head free, get rid of some of the tension and maybe you'll be able to sleep too."

When Dean didn't answer Nick continued: "Lean your head back and close your eyes." He gave Dean a second to follow the order or to tell him to shut up, which he didn't. "You're sitting there in the bathroom and I just walked in. I'm naked and already half-hard. I spread your legs to crouch between them, my elbows resting on your thighs and I look you in the eye. I lean in and kiss you."

Nick paused to give himself and Dean a moment to picture the scene. "And then you take control. Your hands are in my hair and you claim my mouth. Your tongue is exploring the wet heat of my mouth, you suck and lick and claim it. You love my mouth, don't you?"

"Yeah." Came the hoarse answer and Nick didn't bother to hide his grin. Dean was addicted to his mouth, that was an open secret. "Love your mouth."

"Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do?" Lazily stroking his own cock he waited for instructions.

"Are you touching yourself?" Dean asked instead and didn't wait for an answer. "Stop that. You're not going to touch yourself until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Nick placed his hand on the couch next to him. By now he was fully erected and he bit his lip in anticipation. He'd never done phone sex before but this promised to be interesting.

"And now put that mouth of yours to good use. I want those cock-sucking lips wrapped around me." Dean ordered and Nick wondered if he was palming himself through his jeans. He could almost see it. The bulge, the hard line of Dean's cock straining the fabric. It made Nick's moth water.

"I kiss you again." Nick had to clear his throat to get the words out. "Then I travel downwards. I leave a straight line of kisses on your chest and stomach while my hands are on your ribcage, I'm stroking you and kissing you until I reach your crotch."

There was some shifting over the phone and Dean's breath was hot in Nick's ear.

"I bury my face there, inhale your scent and mouth you through the fabric. My mouth hot and wet on you."

Dean made a strangled noise and Nick needed to make a fist to stop himself from putting his hand on his aching cock.

"I open your fly." Nick continued, the picture clear in his head. He could almost feel the cold tiles under his knees. "I get your cock out. It's heavy in my hand and I stroke it while I tuck your underwear just beneath your balls."

Nick heard the sound of a zipper and some rustling and he waited a moment for Dean to arrange himself.

"I keep my hands on your hips and only use my mouth. A flat stroke with my tongue from base to tip before I seal my lips around the head. I'm circling the head with my tongue, dipping in the slit. Just the tip of your cock in my mouth and I explore every bit of it."

Dean groaned into his ear.

"My lips are sealed around the head and I suck with my tongue pressed against the underside of it."

Now the unmistakable sound of jerking off came over the line and Nick could picture Dean as clearly as if he was in the same room as him. Sitting fully dressed on the closed toilet lid, head thrown back against the tiles with his eyes closed, phone pressed against his ear with one hand and fisting his cock with the other one.

"Now I start bobbing my head." Nick continued after a second. God, he wished he was there with Dean. "Taking you deeper every time, taking you inch by inch until you hit the back of my throat. But that's not enough, isn't it?" Nick had blown Dean often enough to know exactly how the other man liked his blowjobs. "What you gonna do?"

"I …" Dean grunted and Nick almost saw him bucking his hips, fucking into the emptiness where they both wished Nick's mouth was. "I grab your hair. I hold you in place and fuck your face. Make you take it."

Nick hadn't actually moved but he was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest and his cock was slick with precome and he just needed some friction. Something to take the edge off. He whimpered but didn't do anything about his throbbing cock.

"My eyes water and I'm fighting to not gag and I can't breathe and I love it." He could fucking taste Dean on his tongue. "Fuck me harder, Dean. Fuck my mouth. Force it down my throat. Fuck me. Use me."

When Dean came he sounded like a wounded animal, a desperate, raw cry that brought tears to Nick's eyes. After that there was only harsh breathing for a long minute on the other end of the line but Nick didn't dare to interrupt Dean.

"You still there?" Dean finally asked.

"I'm here." _I'm here for you_, was the real meaning behind the words and Nick hoped Dean understood the unspoken part.

"Still hard?"

"Yes." Nick shifted on the couch, his erection neglected and heavy between his legs.

"Touching yourself?"

"No, sir." But it was getting hard, pun clearly intended, to follow that specific order. Nick stuffed his fist in his mouth and bit down.

"Wanna come?" Dean sounded drowsy and fucked out but the smirk was unmistakable.

"Please, sir. Wanna come. Let me come, please." The begging came easily over his lips, Nick was beyond caring. "Please."

"You can touch yourself now. Wanna hear you come."

It took just a few strokes and Nick was spurting over his fist and stomach. He didn't hold back the scream when the orgasm ripped through him, wanted Dean to hear every bit of it. Nick worked himself through the aftershocks with breahtless gasps, smearing come all over himself, until he collapsed back into the cushions. Catching his breath he lay there with his eyes closed, spend cock still in his loose fist.

For a moment there was an awkward silence over the phone.

"Thank you, I needed that." Dean cleared his throat. "I'll pay you when we're in town the next time."

"I don't charge for helping a friend." Nick hurried to say. He didn't want money, not for something like this. "Sam is going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine." He sounded confident and Nick had to believe him.

"Good. Go to bed Dean."

They ended the call and Nick just lay there for a minute longer sweat and come cooling on his skin.

"How long have you been standing there?" He finally asked without opening his eyes.

"Just for the finale." Aiden answered but didn't move. "Don't get too attached to them."

Now Nick opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to look Aiden in the eye over the back of the couch.

"Get?"

"You're a hopeless cause." Aiden shook his head with a laugh. "I need a shower and then I'm off to bed." He turned towards the bathroom. "If you got come on the cushions you're the one cleaning it up."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Nick jacked off in the shower, mind on the awesome weekend he'd spent with Sam and Dean. Even though it had been five days, the memories still made his knees weak and his cock hard. After Dean's call a couple of weeks back Nick had been worried about Sam and even Sam calling him to tell him that he really was fine hadn't done much to lessen Nick's worries.

But Sam had convinced him by fucking him against the wall with Nick's legs bent over Sam's arms and his feet dangling in the air. While Sam had tried to screw Nick's back through the wall Dean had stood pressed to Sam's back taking him from behind.

Nick still snickered when he thought of Dean's look around to find something to stand on but the hilarious part was when Sam just solved the problem of height difference with bending a little in the knees without even looking at Dean.

Nick was shorter than Sam and Dean, who wasn't, but he wasn't by any means tiny or delicate, however, Sam hold him up in the air the whole time and after a mind-blowing orgasm he was still steady enough on his feet to carry Nick over to the bed. And that had only been his answer to Nick's initial question if Sam really was up for sexy times just yet.

Recalling the events of the rest of that weekend Nick braced himself against the wall, hot water splashing over his back, and spurted white jets all over his fist.

With only a towel around his waist and a stupid post-orgasmic smile on his face Nick left the steamy bathroom with the intention to hurry over to his room. Instead he stopped dead when he found a rather agitated Aiden on the phone pacing what they called their living room.

His first thought was that it was their douchebag landlord harassing Aiden for existing or something. Seriously, could that man get a life? Every other day he had something to complain about the not straight men with no nine to five jobs daring to live under his roof.

"No, listen Sam." Aiden said but seemed to be interrupted immediately. "Sam … no … this is not … I'm not Nick … yes … no, he can't … he can't come to the phone right now … he's … I tell him … no … Sam …

Running a hand through his hair in frustration Aiden did another turn, his eyes settled on Nick and he sighed in relief.

"Here." Aiden shoved the phone in Nick's hand. "One of your boyfriends. I think he's drunk."

Clutching his towel with one hand Nick tried to juggle his phone – yes, it was his, why had Aiden even answered it? – with his other hand into the right position without dropping it.

"Sam?" He asked when he finally had it right side up at his ear. On the other end Sam kept rambling.

"Where's Nick?" The heavy slur almost ate up all the letters. "If you … you've done something … something to him …"

"Sam, I'm here." Nick tried to get through to him and no it wasn't warming his heart that Sam was trying to defend him. "It's Nick."

"Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm here." With a sigh he flopped down on the couch, aware that Aiden was watching him from the kitchen area where he pretended to be busy with whatever. Nick didn't actually care, his focus was on Sam.

"Why'd ya call me?" Sam sounded confused but his speech improved to almost understandable.

"You called me." Nick corrected. "Maybe you should hang up and go to bed. You're beat. Let Dean tuck you in."

"C'd s've h'm." Sam mumbled into the phone.

"What?" Nick wasn't sure if it was even worth trying to figure that one out.

"I couldn't save him." Sam repeated slowly "I tried, I tried, man, but …"

Dread dug its ice-cold fingers into Nick's guts. He thought about Dean's call not long ago and the injuries both of them sported frequently. The scars. Whatever it was they did for a living, they still hadn't told him and Nick didn't ask, it was dangerous. You'll probably die dangerous.

"Sam, where is Dean?" Nick clutched his phone tighter, silently begging Sam for a straight answer but Sam was stuck on one thought.

"I tried and I failed and it's my fault and he's dead now." The words rushed out of Sam's mouth too fast and too slurred for Nick to keep up with them.

"Sam, where is Dean?" Nick tried again to get through to him. "Is he hurt?"

"Who hurt Dean?" Suddenly Sam sounded much more sober.

"I'm asking you." With an impatient groan Nick braced his elbows on his knees. "Is Dean with you?"

There was a pause and Nick just knew that Sam took his time to look around in search for Dean.

"He's not here." Came the answer and Nick pictured deep lines forming on Sam's forehead. "You with'm at the bar? He got hurt at the bar?"

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Dean is at a bar?"

"Said needed time to think. Think and drink." He snickered. "It's his way to deal with this stuff, you know? Drinks to forget. It's not healthy."

_Look who's talking_, was on Nick's tongue but he didn't say it. Instead he came back to the initial topic.

"Sam, who is dead?" He spoke slowly, hoping for Sam to give him an answer he could make sense of.

"That guy … Andrew … something … I tried but … it took him … Nick, I tried but I couldn't save him." Now there were sobs mixed in his already reduced speech. "I told him I'd keep him safe. Told him he was safe with me."

Missing a lot of background story here Nick could only assure him that it wasn't Sam's fault and silently begging for Dean to show up. Which, of course, he didn't.

"Everybody around me dies." There was some sniffling on the other end. "You too, Nick. You should stay as far … as far … away from me … you can. Isn't safe around me. You hear me? Not safe."

"Sam, I don't know what happened to that guy but I trust you." It was the truth. Sam had just told him that he was responsible for someone's death or at least that he thought he was and Nick still trusted him.

"I feel safe around you." He added when Sam didn't answer.

"Shouldn't."

"I do." Nick twisted so he could make eye contact with Aiden who didn't even pretend that he wasn't listening anymore. But it took only one pleading look from Nick for him to retread to his room and to give Nick some privacy.

"Remember last weekend, Sam?" Nick continued when the door closed behind Aiden. "The things I let you do to me?"

"Uhuh?"

"You trussed me up like a turkey, gagged me and put a blindfold on me." Nick reminded him. "And then you and Dean took turns fucking me." Five minutes ago he'd jacked off to that memory and his cock already twitched again just from thinking about it. "I _let_ you do that. You think I'd let you do that to me if I didn't trust you? If I didn't feel safe around you?"

There was some mumbling on the other end but Nick couldn't make out words.

"Sam?"

"Now I have a boner." Sam sounded miserable and Nick nearly burst out laughing.

"Go to bed, Sam." Nick tried again. "I call Dean, tell him that he better gets his ass back to you." _And maybe get some answers out of him_, he added in his mind. _Yeah, as if._

"Your voice's sexy." Sam's train of thought apparently had left the station in another direction.

"Seriously?" Nick rolled his eyes. "You're drunk."

"Yep." There was some rustling and the unmistakable sound of a zipper. "And horny. And Dean isn't here."

_How the hell do puppy dog eyes even work over the damn phone?_, Nick wondered. _That's not fair._

But he put the phone to his left ear and his right hand slipped under the towel which didn't do a good job at hiding his growing interest anyway.

"Okay, Sam. Get rid of your shoes and pants and lay down on your bed." Nick ordered and thought about how to do this while Sam struggled to get out of his pants.

_Fast and dirty,_ he decided. _Get him off and let him sleep._

Nick nodded to himself, he could do that.

"You know, I just came out of the shower and I'm only wearing a towel." Nick told him and closed his eyes to picture Sam. Lying on the bed, still in his layers of shirts but naked from the waist down, fisting his own cock with drunken clumsiness.

"You hard?" Sam breathed heavily in his ear.

"Yeah." Nick leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm touching myself."

He let his fingertips ghost over the still damp skin of his cock. It was sensitive from his earlier jerking off in the shower but the growing sensation of too much always gave the second round that little extra he liked.

"If you're trying …" Sam grunted and Nick could almost smell the alcohol. "Trying to phone … phone sex me … you should do more talking … I think. Shouldn't you? I think you should. Talking I mean. Yeah, talking about sex. Like your voice. Sexy."

Nick bit back a laugh. Drunken Sam was kinda cute.

"Remember last weekend?" Both their minds were already on that memory so why not using it? "I can still feel the rope on my skin. Feel it binding my arms behind my back, holding my legs folded under me. My chest is pressed in the mattress and I dig my teeth in that ball gag Dean put in my mouth. I feel your eyes on me. I'm open and exposed and at your mercy."

Nick licked his lips, fist working his cock in long, even strokes now and over the phone he heard Sam doing the same. A broken moan escaped Sam's mouth and Nick just wanted to kiss him. Drink that sound right from Sam's lips.

"I can't see what you're doing because you're behind me and you put a blindfold on me." Nick continued. "But I can feel you. Feel your strong fingers in me, working me open. Feel your hands on my hips and your cock at my hole. I breathe around the gag when you enter me. You're thick and big and for a second I think I can't take you, not all of you, it's too much, too fast but I'm bound and gagged and you make me take it."

Nick shuddered at that memory and the grip around his cock tightened. He was close, his hips bucked into his fist and the only sound in his ear was Sam's harsh breathing over the phone.

"You close?" Nick managed to ask.

"Keep talking." The flapping sound of skin on skin became frantic and for a second Nick marveled on that image in his head of a half-naked Sam with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes close to the edge.

"You fuck me." Nick croaked out. "You bottom out and slam back in. You fuck me hard, rough. The way you like it. You're using me. I scream into the gag when you come deep inside me."

Nick threw his head back and came all over his fist again. On the other end of the line Sam lost it too but it was far away.

It took Nick a few seconds to catch his breath and when he could hear more again than his own blood rushing in his ears, it was a congested snoring at the other end of the line.

"Sleep well." Nick whispered and ended the call. "Did I get you off too or should I keep talking? We did a lot of other stuff over that weekend."

"Fuck you." Came Aiden's suspicious breathless answer. "You know, you have some fucked up boyfriends there."

Nick didn't correct him on the boyfriends part and called Dean instead.

Except for a "The job went south pretty quickly but we wrapped it up in the end." Dean didn't offer any explanation but Nick hadn't expected one anyway.

"Thanks for, you know, being there for Sam." Dean said in a raspy voice and in the background Nick heard a car engine coming to life.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Thanks, man." Dean didn't correct him on the friends part either and Nick ended the call with a warm feeling inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick buried his hands deep in his pockets, the right one a fist around the meager outcome of this night, and hurried home. He'd wasted hours on the street and what had he to show from that? Hardly enough to get fed the next couple of days and an aching jaw from the guy who'd been so drunk it had taken him forever to blow his load. In the end Nick had feared he couldn't make the guy come at all and he'd let him abuse his mouth for nothing. No come, no cash. No bonus points for effort in this business.

His mind already on the hot shower and his bed waiting for him at home, Nick didn't notice somebody coming up behind him. Rapid steps closing the distance between them, a harsh shove and Nick toppled over. He screamed in surprised and barely managed to get his hands out of his pockets to prevent himself from face-planting on the dirty asphalt. Spitting and cussing Nick turned around to his attacker and froze at the sight of the muzzle of a gun aimed at his face.

"Money!" A voice demanded but Nick's eyes were fixed on that muzzle right in front of him. It danced up and down, left and right and a small part of Nick's mind worried about a gun in an unsteady hand but the bigger part just stared at the growing blackness. The muzzle seemed to grow to the size of a black hole, consuming everything, sucking Nick into its depths.

_I'm dead._ The thought was clear in his mind. Shot in a back alley. He wondered if anybody would even notice. Aiden would. Sam and Dean the next time they were in town. But otherwise?

"Give me your money, asshole!" The voice cracked and the gun shook harder. With effort Nick let go of the black hole and his gaze wandered up the smooth metal, over a shaking hand and up to the man's face. Hollow eyes over weeks of stubble. The smell of alcohol, piss and sweat lay heavy in the air and Nick swallowed against the urge to gag.

"Please." He croaked out, digging in his pocket for the few bills he had. "I don't have much but you can have it."

He blinked against the tears sure to get shot any second now, by accident or on purpose didn't really matter, dead was dead.

Broken fingernails scratched over his palm when the man snatched the money from him and Nick's bladder suddenly felt close to bursting. His eyes were back to the muzzle, that black hole swaying above him, and he wondered if it was true that you don't hear the shot that kills you.

"Please." He whimpered. "That's all I have."

Over the gun the man looked at him, hard, considering.

_It's not enough. He's going to shoot me because it's not enough. _And with that thought Nick couldn't hold back anymore. He peed himself. Tears ran down his face and he sat in his own piss and he waited for the shot. Waited to die.

The man looked at him in disgust.

And then the gun was gone and the man took off running. Nick stared after him and couldn't quite believe that he was still alive.

The puddle he was sitting in was getting cold and his jeans clung to his skin but Nick sat there for another minute until he trusted his legs enough to get up. On shaky legs he hurried home and only dared to breathe in relief when he'd locked up behind himself. He leaned against the door for a moment until the heavy odor of his own piss put him into motion again.

The apartment was dark, no sign of Aiden, and Nick was glad that his roommate wouldn't see him in wet pants.

"Nothing a hot shower and the washer can't fix." Nick reassured himself but before that he checked if the front door was firmly locked and then he made a round through the apartment, checking every window and turning on every light they had.

Freshly showered and wearing dry sweatpants and a t-shirt Nick went to bed. He couldn't bring himself to turn off the lights and he didn't actually care what Aiden might think about that.

Nick couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that gaping hole of the muzzle. Deep and dark and ready to swallow him.

He lay there in his well-lit room and stared at the ceiling and wondered if he had locked the front door. After five minutes of reassuring himself that, yes the door was locked, he stood up to check. After that he didn't go back to bed and switched on the TV instead.

_Just until Aiden's back,_ he told himself.

An hour went by and Aiden wasn't back yet. By then Nick had checked the door five times and had made his round through their little apartment three times. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't shake off the feeling of somebody sneaking up on him.

In the end he was ready to call Aiden to come back. Aiden would probably bitch at him for ruining a gig but Nick was beyond caring. He had his phone already in hand when his eye caught another name on the list. Dean.

Nick bit his lip, debating his options. Then he pressed the call button.

The phone rang four times before Dean finally answered.

"'llo?" Came his voice sleepy out of the speaker.

_Great, I woke him. _Nick thought and was about to end the call without saying anything. Because to be honest, he'd no idea of what to say.

There was some rustling and a faint "Whossit?" from Sam in the background.

"Nick, that you?" Dean must have seen the caller ID and all of a sudden he sounded wide awake.

"Yeah, it's me." Nick clutched the phone to his ear, just hearing a familiar voice, hearing Dean's voice, helped him to calm down.

"You alright?"

Nick wanted to say that yes of course he was alright, wanted to be strong and brave but he wasn't.

"No, I'm not alright." The tears were back. He could have died.

"Shit." More shifting and the creaking of a bed frame. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Where are you? Somewhere safe?"

"I'm at home. The door is locked." Nick let out a shaky laugh. This was ridiculous, he wasn't in immediate danger anymore. He was safe at home and he really shouldn't bother Dean with this.

"Can you tell me what happened?" There was only concern in his voice and hesitantly Nick started talking. There was an echo in the line so Dean must have put him on speaker so that Sam could hear him as well but neither of them interrupted him. They didn't laugh at him for being such a wuss either.

"I think I'm still a little bit freaked out, sorry I bothered you with this." Nick ended but he already felt more at ease by then.

"You're not bothering us." Dean reassured him. "We're not that far out we could make it to you …"

"By tomorrow afternoon." Sam helped out.

Everything in Nick screamed _yes, please_ but he said: "Thanks, I'm fine. It's just … dunno … I keep checking the door and I expect him to jump me any second but I guess it's normal to freak out after something like that."

"You sure?" Dean asked not really convinced. "We could swing by tomorrow, just hang out a bit, grab a beer."

It was tempting but Nick didn't want to be a burden. "I'm sure. I'm fine."

There was a pause on the other end and Nick pictured them looking at each other in one of their silent conversations. When Dean spoke again his voice had changed. It was more the dominant tone he usually used in bed, the one Nick instinctively responded to with a "Yes, sir!"

"Nick, check the front door." Came the order and Nick was halfway to the door before his mind caught up with his body.

"Front door locked, sir." Nick reported after he had rattled at the door to make really sure.

"Good, next time you're in doubt if it's looked or not you remember this. You checked. You told me it's locked. It is locked." Dean sounded serious as if this was a perfectly normal thing to do. "What's to your right?"

"The bathroom." Nick was already on his way.

"Check the window."

"Window in the bathroom is closed, sir."

They went like this through every room and checked every window. The window in Nick's room was the last one and by then he felt much more comfortable with being alone in the apartment.

"Think you can sleep now?" Dean's voice softened.

Nick hesitated. Going to bed meant to be alone again and Nick wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that just yet.

"Okay, strip."

"What?" That order came totally out of the blue. Nick was glad that Dean took the time to reassure him but he wasn't exactly up for phone sex or anything.

"Get naked and get under the covers." Dean repeated in _that_ tone and Nick hurried to do as he was told. "Close your eyes."

Nick closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Remember the last time we did some intense stuff?" Dean asked and gave him a second to get his mind on a memory. "Remember how you felt afterward? You're fucked out and sweaty and you're lying between us. We frame you, we shield you. We hold you, we ground you. You are safe."

Nick let that feeling wash over him.

"We kiss you and stroke your chest, we help you to calm down." Dean continued.

Nick inhaled deeply and relaxed farther. It was getting warmer under the covers and for the first time since he came home he felt safe.

"Ehm, Sam? What are you doing?" Dean's question somewhere between amused and curious broke the calming mood.

"Kissing you and stroking your chest." Came the somewhat muffled answer. "Keep talking."

"So what?" Nick could hear the raised eyebrow in Dean's question. "You're going to mirror everything I tell Nick to imagine?"

"Sure." Came the easy answer. "Within limits."

_Somebody has learned his lesson_, Nick thought with a smile.

"Killjoy." But Sam must have hit a ticklish spot and so the word came out with a chuckle.

"Tell him what I'm doing." Sam demanded when Dean didn't continue his sex talk.

"He's kneeling between my legs." Dean sounded a bit breathless. "We're both naked, he's stroking over my chest and stomach, fingers raking over my skin."

Nick spread his legs to give an imaginary Sam some room and with his left hand he stroke himself while he pressed the phone to his ear to not miss one bit.

"Now he leans in to me and kisses my throat and works his way down to my nipple."

Nick heard the wet sucking noises from Sam's treatment and imagined it done to himself while Dean's harsh breathing peppered with deep moans filled his ear.

"He's working his way down. Hands and mouth on my abs, on my waist."

Nick pictured that well-defined stomach with a wet trail of kisses on it.

"Are you hard?" Nick asked because for sure he was.

"He is." It was Sam who answered. "Fat and heavy, leaking all over himself." There was a needy noise from Dean. "Hmm, and he tastes good, too."

"Stop teasing you little bitch." Dean bit out and for the moment Nick seemed forgotten. With them he was never sure when they did it on purpose or when they really retreated to their own little world for a moment. Either way, for Nick it always hit the right buttons.

"Lube?"

"On the floor where you left it." Dean answered and it was only then that it occurred to Nick that neither of them had needed to take off any clothes. "You got lube, Nick?"

He made a positive noise and fumbled for his own bottle.

"Okay, Nick. Do what I do." Sam ordered and Nick brought his knees up so he could reach himself. "I'm at his hole now. Just brushing over it with a fingertip. The muscles twitch under my touch."

Dean and Nick moaned in unison.

"Get a finger inside." Sam guided Nick through the fingering. One, two, three fingers. Slow and deep, not like he usually did this.

Nick writhed on his own fingers. He wanted to fuck himself, wanted to grind down but Sam set a slow pace, turning fingering Dean open into a sweet torture for both of them, Dean and Nick.

"Would you put your dick in there already?" Dean finally lost his patience, equally frustrated with the lack of progress as Nick.

Sam liked to force his way in, to bury himself to the hilt in one hard thrust, Nick had been on the receiving end often enough to know that but today Sam took his sweet time.

"I feel the head slipping in." Sam informed Nick. "Feel Dean's heat around me. God, you're tight."

"What did you do down there the last minutes than?" Dean grunted out but was muffled by what sounded like a kiss.

"I draw back and push back in. Going a little deeper." Sam said and Nick mirrored his movement with his own fingers. When he was finally all the way in, or in Nick's case as much of his hand as he could fit in, Sam just stayed that way for a moment. The sound of passionate kissing filled Nick's ear and his cock ached for attention while his fingers were buried deep inside him.

"I'm just rolling my hips." Sam finally moved. "Not much movement, nice and slow."

"Stop teasing. Fuck me for real." Dean keened and the noises he made went straight to Nicks groin.

"Nick, you can touch yourself. Nice and slow." Sam gave his permission after what felt like an eternity. To do that Nick had to drop the phone on the pillow next to his head but he was still able to hear Dean's helpless begging loud and clear.

Despite Dean's pleas Sam fucked him and worked his cock in that slow pace he still kept while Nick imagined it was him he was fucking.

Dean was the first who came. A guttural sound deep from his throat and Nick pictured him going rigid under Sam. Pictured spurts of come on Sam's fist working Dean's cock.

Nick followed. He felt the muscles flutter around his knuckles and he bucked into his fist and then waves of pleasure washed all over him. The orgasm rippled through him, slow and sensual. The only thing fast was his heart rapidly beating in his chest, primeval proof that he was still alive, blood rushing through his veins, come spurting over his fist alive. He was alive.

With a sigh Nick fell back in the pillow and closed his eyes in the afterglow. When he opened them again, it was morning. He was sticky all over and his phone and the bottle of lube lay on the floor.

Of course Aiden gave him shit about leaving all the lights on but Nick just waved him off and went for a shower.

Over the day Nick could almost forget what had happened the night before. However, every time he closed his eyes he saw the muzzle pointed at him but it was okay, he could deal with that. But with the hours going by and the evening coming closer he dared the night. No way he was going to work the streets tonight and he was close to asking Aiden to stay at home as well. But then he would have to tell him what had happened and Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. So Aiden would leave in the evening and Nick would be alone. Alone in the dark and empty apartment, alone with his thoughts and memories.

Around five in the afternoon Nick got a text message from Dean: We're in town. Wanna grab a beer?

***end***

* * *

**A/N** _That's all folks. At least for now. Stay tuned for the heart-story of this verse starting in December:_

**Could you just hold me?**

**Summary:** The Winchesters have shielded Nick from the supernatural as best as they could but that doesn't keep the supernatural away from him. Of course, he gets sucked into their world the worst possible way. And with Bobby in the mix things are only getting more complicated.


End file.
